Forget me not
by talarose18
Summary: A fremione Fan fiction
1. the discovery

Fred was sitting in the Library, reading whilst his brother was down on the Quidditch Pitch with wood, he Often came to Library to read, when he was alone, as he didn't like anyone knowing he liked to read.

He was engrossed in magical maladies and how to fix them when he head someone say his name, He looks up and sees Hermione "Oh erm Hi Hermione don't tell anyone I'm here I don't like people knowing I like to read outside of homework and Quidditch " Fred says to Hermione who nods, "No worries I used to be like that at my Muggle school before I came here Anyways mind if I join you?" She asks Fred shrugs "Go ahead ".

She sits down and Opens Hogwarts a History " So your interested in medical stuff?" She asks Glancing at the title of the book Fred is reading "Yeah I Mean I love my Pranks and Joke stuff and I want to Open a joke shop with George But I want to be a Doctor at St Mungo's ", Hermione smiles "That's really cool" she says "Thanks what do you want to do when your older?" Fred asks "I really want to work at the Ministry and get equal rights for House elves then maybe be Minister after Kingsley Retires " Fred smiles and continues reading.

After a while he and Hermione put the books back on the shelves and leave the Library, then head to the Great hall for Supper they sit at the Gryffindor Table, where all the other students soon Join them in the Hall.

George sits opposite Fred and talks to him about opening the Joke Shop after they leave Hogwarts Fred nods and Pretends to Listen, but he is actually thinking about is own future and what qualifications he needs to be a doctor after they open the joke shop.


	2. exams

A few months later it's time for the students to pick their O.W.L.S, Fred Picks Herbology, potion and Transfiguration Fred studies hard and before he knows it its time for the exams he does his exams then waits for the Results to be Posted, a Few days Later he receives an owl with his Results he opens the Envelope and reads the results

"Mr Fredrick Weasley has received the following grades in his O.W.L.S

Herbology Outstanding, Potion Outstanding and Transfiguration Outstanding "

He stares at the results in his hand "You ok Fred?" Hermione asks him "There must be some Mistake I Took Three O.W.L.S and I got Outstanding in all three " he says handing her the paper with his results he looks at them "well done Fred" she say and hugs him as George comes in "What grade you get Freddie?" he asks "The Usual in all three of the exams I took what about you?" he asks his twin "same?" George say " mum's gonna kill us " Fred answers, he keeps his Real grade to himself

A year later Fred decides to Leave Hogwarts because Professor umbridge is terrorising the School He goes to see Hermione before hand "Hey Listen George and I were leaving we can't stand it here I want to stay and get my N.E.W.T.S but I can't when That Pink Beast from the ministry is here" he says an hugs her She kisses his cheek "Bye Fred" he smiles "bye Hermione" a day later they Fred and George leave Hogwarts.

The following year Fred and George see Hermione during Christmas at Shell Cottage Fred Pulls her Aside When everyone is eating "Hey How you been? " He asks Hermione nods "Good Missed you guys though " She says Fred Smiles.


	3. the Battle

A few months later Fred receives news from Hogwarts that Lightning has struck mean Harry, Fred's brother Ron and Hermione are at Hogwarts needing Back up from the Order and Fred and George and the other older Weasley's.

Fred and George arrive along with the other Fred and Hermione Go down to the Chamber of Secrets To destroy a Horcrux with a Basilisk Fang and bring some up with them in case they need any, whilst down In the Chamber Fred Kisses Hermione who kisses him back he pulls away momentarily "I love you Fred" she says Fred smiles "I love you too Hermione " They kiss again before removing each others cloths They then lay down on the cold marble stone floor and Make love when they have finished they quickly get dressed and leave the chamber, and go back up in to the main school they Go their separate ways to fight.

Later that night Fred is fighting when a wall explodes and everything goes black next thing he knows he is looking down on his body he realises he is dead.

Hermione enters the great hall with Harry and Ron she stops dead when Ron runs toward a Group of red heads that can only be the Weasley Hermione walks forward and sees George runs forward and hug Ron sobbing Hermione looks at the body laying on the floor in front of the Weasley's And sees it's Fred she Sees Molly sobbing and goes over to her the Hugs her "Molly I'm so sorry " Molly hugs Hermione tightly "he's gone one of my Baby boys is gone, I don't want anyone dead but it should have been me or Arthur, Not one of our babies, a parent shouldn't have to bury they babies ever, My babies lost their brother and Arthur and I lost one of our sons " Molly says in tears, Hermione Looks at her "no they shouldn't I'm so sorry Mrs Weasley " Hermione then Hugs George "I'm so sorry George " she says Glancing at Fred's Body laying on the ground she mutters a spell under her breath to remove any of his cuts and bruises and fix any bones so he looks like he is just sleeping then she goes to see if anyone needs any help she looks over at two bodies laying on the ground she drops to her Knees and whispers "Tonks…. Lupin " she whispers she gets up and runs from the great hall to Myrtles Bathroom and drops to the floor crying "Oh Hermione…. What's wrong" Myrtle says " Fred …Tonks… Lupin and so many other all dead so many lives lost and Families going to receive The devastating news tomorrow that a loved one has been killed or murdered " Hermione sobs Myrtle looks at hers "That's terrible " she wails.


	4. mirror image

It's been three months since so many lives were lost Including Fred Weasley's, three months since the battle of Hogwarts, Three months since teddy Lupin became an orphan, three months since the Weasley's became eight instead of nine and two and a half months since the funeral.

Hermione was lying in bed, having found her parents and restored their memories. She was back home with her mum and dad, she was happy she had found them but devastated about losing Fred. She would silently cry her self to sleep every night, she would keep herself to herself, locking herself away in her room for hours on end, only coming out to used the bathroom and eat, then going straight back to her room. She would listen to her IPod and cry hugging her pillow.

On this particular day Hermione was Listening to her IPod whist reading Hogwarts a History, she thinks back to that day in the Library when Fred Confessed to her that he wanted to be a doctor she smiles weakly at the image of his face that day, that she remembers.

She looks at the mirror on her wall and Sees a face looking back at her smiling, "Fred?" she whispers and the face nods "I'm sorry I can't be there for you, like I Promised I would, I promised I would make it through… the battle and be with you I failed you " Fred says to her tears in his eyes " I was meant to spend my life making you happy and being there for you and till we were old " He says, Hermione feels tears pricking her eyes, then feels a gently brush against her cheek she sees in the mirror a hand on her cheek Fred's hand. "you didn't fail me you helped save the lives of so many people, Even if I lost you in the process I'm so proud of you" Hermione says she touches her lips to the mirror and feels lips against hers as Fred kisses her back before pulling away "I 'am so proud of you Hermione, I'm happy you found your parents , I love you, but I also want you to move on and find someone to love you, to cherish you forever, someone to heal the hole in your heart , I want you to get married and have Babies and be a mum, you deserve everything I can't give you now, you deserve a life " Fred says and vanishes from the mirror leaving Hermione staring at the now empty mirror.


	5. A Blessing

It's a month later and Hermione is home alone, watching A movie having ordered Chinese from her favourite Chinese place. When she suddenly feels like she is going to throw up so she pauses the film and runs to the toilet then throws up, whilst she is in the toilet she notices her Tampons and pads and try's to think when she had her last period. Her hearts sinks when she realise her last period was a week and a half before the battle "oh god I hope I'm not pregnant my parents will kill if I am" she says getting up and grabbing her purse before going down the road to the twenty four hour pharmacy, she goes inside and looks around before grabbing a test she pays before going to the public toilets down the road. She goes in to one of the cubicles and opens the test, before peeing on the sticks she then waits for the results. Three minutes later she looks at the test and sees the word "pregnant" her hand flies to her mouth" Oh god what am I going to do, I cant keep it I'm to young to be a mum… even if it is Fred's and not that I would but even if I wanted to I cant get an abortion it's too late… I can only put it up for adoption it the only choice " she say before getting rid of the test and going home, whilst she is walking home she calls the local family planning centre to book an appointment to confirm the pregnancy, as she is still very slim and hardly showing and talk to a social worker about giving up her baby for adoption, she makes an appointment for Friday.

A few days later on Friday, Hermione head to the family planning centre, when she arrives she fills in a form, then takes a seat and waits to be called. A short while later she is called in to an office, by one of the doctors " Hello Hermione what can I do for you today?" the doctor asks "I took a pregnancy test a few days ago, as I realised I hadn't had my period in four and a half months and it was positive, I was hoping it was just last because I recently lost someone in an accident and I've been grieving " she explains the doctor nods "ok well lets do an ultrasound and see if we can see anything, because your far enough along that if you are pregnant that it will show " Hermione lays on the table and unbuttons her jeans and lifts her top so the doctor can preform the scan.

The doctor puts some gel on her tummy and used the ultrasound machine wand to have a look at her uterus, "well your defiantly pregnant, that's you baby right there " the doctors says pointing out a baby shape on the screen, Hermione stares at the screen and realise she has to keep her baby, it's a part of Fred and a part of her "hi Baby I am you mummy and I always will be I cant put you up for adoption not when you're a part of…Fred " she says tears in her eyes " would you like a picture to take home " the doctor asks her Hermione nods, the doctor prints of the photo and Hermione goes home she goes straight to her room and goes to the mirror "Fred if your around please show yourself " she say and Fred's face appears in the mirror "Hey what's up ?" he asks Hermione smiles at him " I have found someone to love me unconditionally, someone you know , but don't realise it yet , someone inside me " Hermione says As Fred looks confused "what?" he says "I'm Pregnant, you're the dad " she says Fred's eyes go wide "are you serious?" he ask Hermione nods and shows him the scan "this is our baby Fred, we made this " Hermione says Fred Beams at her "I'm a dad, your having my baby " he says smiling "I have to Go " he says and Hermione feels a hand on her belly she smiles as Fred vanishes from the Mirror


	6. Telling The folks

A month later, Hermione goes down stairs to the kitchen and sits at the table "Mum? Dad? Can I talk to you about something?" Hermione ask they nod and her mothers sits next to her father " I…. I'm pregnant, four months, I'm ….I'm keeping it, I'm so sorry I disappointed you, the dad … he erm. He's dead he died in the battle at Hogwarts he was the older brother of my friend Ron " she says and her parents sit in silence for a few minutes before her mother hugs her "oh sweetheart, I'm just sorry my Grandbaby won't have a daddy, but you dad and I will always support and help you as best we can, your our baby girl and we will always love you no matter what isn't that right dear " she says to her husband who nods.

Hermione apparates over to the Weasley's house "hello Mrs Weasley " she says as Molly turns around upon hearing a loud crack "Oh Hello Hermione Ron's Currently out visiting Bill and Fleur " I know I erm, I came to see you actually is Mr Weasley about?" Hermione asks her question is answered when Mr Arthur walks in to the Rooms "hello Molly, Hello Hermione Lovely Surprise " he says "Hello Mr Weasley " I was wondering if I could talk to you both about something" she says and Molly nods and sits down with Arthur "what is dear?" she asks.

Hermione takes a deep breath "I'm Pregnant and The Baby is …. It's Fred's you going to be Grandparents" Hermione say Molly immediately jumps up and Hugs Hermione " How many months are you? Do You Know what your Having? Do you want to know what you're having? Do you have a photo?" Molly fires Questions at Hermione " four months, not yet , yes I do and Here" Hermione Hands molly a scan Photo "I have my next Scan in two weeks" She says "I want you both too come and I want George to come too, Fred would want you there I mean he would want all of you there, but we can only fit so many people in the room " Molly nods "We will be there George is around actually hold on" Molly disappears and come back a few moments later with a very sleepy George "Hey Hermione Mum said you wanted to talk to me " Hermione nods "I'm four months pregnant it's Fred, I don't know what it is yet, but I find out in two week time will you come to the scan Appointment Fred would want you there and I want you there too " Hermione say George Hugs her "of course I will anything for my brother and you " Hermione smiles Just then Bill, Charlie , Percy , Ron and Ginny Appear in the room "Hermione" Ginny says and runs to hug her "hey guys I'm glad you all here I have to tell you something "I'm Pregnant , It's Fred's " She says they stare at her before Ginny hugs her "Your Pregnant?" Ron say's Hermione nod Ron looks at her "I didn't know you and Fred were a thing" He says "we weren't, we were going to be once the war was over, but then he died and we couldn't, but at least we get a part of him " Hermione says they nods.

Later that day she goes to see Harry and tells him the news he too hugs her.


	7. finding out the sex

Two weeks later, Hermione goes to the hospital with her Mum and dad and is met by Molly, Arthur and George "Mum, dad you remember Mr and Mrs Weasley and their son George " she says her dad nod "Lovely to see you again and we sorry for you loss " he says and molly nods " you too and thankyou" they go inside and sit in the waiting room to be called, after a while they are called and go in to the room with the ultrasound machine in Hermione lays on the bed and lift up her top and unbuttons her jeans the doctor puts the gel on her belly and moves the ultrasound wand about so they can see the baby , Molly Holds Hermione's hand tightly "that's my Grandbaby" Hermione smiles and the doctor looks at Hermione "Do you want to know the sexes?" he askes "What I'm only having one baby" Hermione says "no your having twins " he says pointing out two heads, four arms , four legs and two bodies "oh my god twins " She says looking at George "my brother had some good stuff in the tank" he says adding "ouch" as Molly Slaps his arm Hermione laughs "yeah I want to know" the doctor nods and looks "Ok looks like your having A boy and … A Girl " Hermione smiles "one of each" she says as the Doctor prints off some copies of the Ultrasound eight Copies in total .

Hermione arrives home then goes to her room and stand in front her mirror. "Fred " his face appears in the mirror "Hey'' he says "how did the scan go?' Hermione sigh "ok I guess I found out it's twins a boy and a girl" Fred looks shocked "you serious " Hermione nods and shows him the pictures, "that's awesome look I have to go " he says disappearing Hermione sighs and sits on her bed.

Over the next few months Hermione gets stuff together for the twins, Molly gives her Fred and Ginny's old bassinets and cots and some of Ginny's old cloths for the girl, whilst Hermione gets stuff for the boy. Her parents move her in to her grandmothers old flat and she takes her mirror and puts it in her bedroom and sets up a nursery in the old guest room, she puts the Bassinets in her room so she has them ready for when the twins arrive. She is thinking of names and whenever Fred appears in the mirror, he gives her some name suggestions for the twins.


	8. Trouble afoot

Before she knows it, Hermione is eight and a half months pregnant with her Twins. The Nursery is ready and waiting for the impending birth, Hermione a short list of names for a boy and for a girl, the names on the boys list are Harry, Fredrick, Remus, Arthur, Theodore, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Oliver. The names for the Girl are Luna, Ginevra, Ariana, Angelina, Alicia, and Minerva, Nymphadora, Helena and Narcissa. Hermione was fairly sure what she wanted to call her twins but she had a few options Just in case. That night Hermione gets in to bed and goes to sleep, she suddenly sits bolt Upright and realises it's still dark outside, she looks at her clock and it reads two am, she suddenly realises what woke her when she realises the bed it wet, she quickly turns on the light and lifts the covers and notices Blood. She quickly gets up and dressed then calls her parent but no answer, she tries Molly and Arthur, no Answer she tries George Who answers in a groggy sleepy voice "Hermione its Two in the morning, what's up " He asks "my water's broke and there's blood I tried to call my parents and your but no answer, Please George can you take me to the Hospital I'm scared " Hermione says "I will be right there, I promise " he hangs up and a few moments later Apparates in to Hermione's flat "lets go' he says and they go to the hospital they arrive a short while later and go straight to the E.R where they are rushed to a room to check on the twins. The doctor check the twins "Their both fine, you got here Quickly, but you are in labour " he says Hermione nods and squeezes Georges hand "I want my Mum" She says " I will try them again, I will be right back" George says leaving the room, Hermione Breaths trying to calm herself down, a short while later George come back in "No luck with you folks or mine " He says holding Hermione's hand "I'm here for you, I promise I'm not going anywhere " Hermione nods "thanks George" she says he smiles "no problem"

The door opens a crack and a face looks around the corner "Mind if I come in?" Hermione looks over and sees the owner of the voice "Professor McGonagall what are you doing here?" she asks, "I hand a Hunch you would need a familiar face" she smiles Hermione nods "I do, we can't get hold of my parents or Mr and Mrs Weasley and I'm scared " Hermione says Professor McGonagall walks over and hold her hand "well you have me And George Weasley, your in good hands" She says to Hermione "Thankyou" Hermione says.

 **Will George and Hermione Get hold of her Parents or Mr and Mrs Weasley?**

 **Find in the next Chapter of Forget me not**


	9. Delivery, Names and questions

Hermione holds George and Professor McGonagall's Hand "thankyou for being here" she says "wouldn't miss my Niece and Nephew being born, for the world" George says "You know I see all my students as my Children, especially Ron, Harry and You " McGonagall says as the doctor come in to check Hermione "If everyone could Leave the room, whilst I Check miss Grangers Cervix that would be great " the doctor says "I want them to stay Please, Just stay up by my head "Hermione says the doctor nods the doctor checks Hermione "Your ten Centimetres, and ready to Push " the doctor says "Where the hell are our Parent's " Hermione says in tears "Don't leave me ether of you" she says "of course not " George and McGonagall both say.

Hermione starts to push for half an hour later, she finally delivers her son, at three thirty am, George cuts the cord, twenty minuets later at Three fifty am she has her daughter, and George cuts the cord again. The nurse takes them to weigh and measure them, the boy is nineteen inches long and weighs six pounds, the girl is sixteen" and weighs five pounds, the nurse hands Hermione the boy and George the girl Hermione cries whilst smiling at the twins "Their perfect " she says ' do you know what you are calling the Babies so I can write up the birth certificates " the nurse asks Hermione nods "Guys meet Oliver Theodore Seamus Weasley and Nymphadora Angelina Minerva Weasley" Hermione says looking at Professor McGonagall "you were a big part of my life and I owe you so much for everything you did for me, when I was at School, so I want to honour that " Hermione says And McGonagall has Tears in her eyes "Thankyou Hermione that means a lot to me " she says Hermione smiles, George slips out the room to Try their folks again and Finally gets hold of them and tell them the twins have arrived, along with an unexpected visitor, who helped so much .

They all arrive later that day and are surprised to see McGonagall and learn she was the big help during the delivery they all love the names Hermione picked.

A few days later, Hermione is able to go home with the twins, she shows them to Fred through the mirror, he is so proud of them.

When the twins are two weeks old Hermione Takes them to visit Hagrid who picks them up ever so carefully and hold them , he is mesmerised by their tiny fingers and faces with their little eyes "oh Hermione their Beautiful perfect little Bubba's " he says beaming "Thankyou Hagrid " Hermione says "will you be their Honorary Grandfather You were like to dad to Harry , Ron and I and it would mean a lot to me" Hermione say "Me a Grandpa to these Bubbies Of course Hermione " Hagrid says beaming even more now, he hands the babies back to Hermione, who says good bye before heading home to her flat.


	10. Happy Ever After

Before long the twins are four months old and very happy babies.

One night when they are in bed asleep, Fred shows up In the mirror "Hey Hermione" he says "hey Fred" Hermione replies "I need help Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Snape who is apparently good, who knew, Lily, James and I are trapped on the lost pirate ship of souls, we need rescuing apparently we died a long time before we were meant to " Fred says "Really? I will come and rescue you " Hermione.

The next day Hermione locates the Pirate ship of souls and silent apparates on to it in the hold where she find everyone she came to rescue after an hour she has freed everyone she needs to and the all go back to her flat where they become solid and alive again everyone goes home to see their loved ones.

The next day Fred comes back to the flat, and he gets to hold his son and daughter for the first time ever "their so tiny even at Four months old " Fred says smiling Hermione nods "yeah they are " she says.

~One year later~

Hermione and Fred are married and both live in Hermione's flat Fred is a Fully Qualified Doctor at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, and Hermione is working In a new Department of the Ministry call equal Rights for house elves and half breeds, They are expecting another set of twins again a boy and a girl.

THE END


End file.
